


Who Do You Love

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	Who Do You Love

Phil didn’t know why he was where he was. He still hated the company and wouldn’t step foot in a show as a fan but he was there, in the middle off the parking garage as the continuous flow of fans poured from the arena and into the streets. His hoodie was pulled tighter around him and he slouched lower in the rented car. Watching from home stopped being enough a week ago. All he wanted to do was look at the guy.

Being in the garage was like after hockey games or back in the day when he was a wrestling fan. Everyone was tired but wired and talking about what a great show it was. His window was rolled down another half an inch to try to hear what was being said. As a girl walked by in a Cena shirt, Punk heard the name he wanted. He was there- the card hadn’t changed. Flipping his hood up, he got out of the car to fight the crowds. They all just wanted to go home but he wanted to get to the arena. His head was kept down and his hands were hidden in his pockets. The last thing he wanted was fans noticing him and asking if this was the start of his return to the ring.

There were still people hanging around hoping to get a look at the leaving talent. There were always people. He placed his hand on the railing while others shoved posters and shirts over it for autographs. He was starting to doubt himself. Maybe it wasn’t smart to put himself in this position. Who even said he didn’t already miss him? A promise was made to give it another five minutes before giving up his spot. His tongue licked over his bottom lip. As if he knew Punk was about to leave, the door opened to reveal the sight the crowd seemed to be waiting for.

It took forever to get to him- had to play to the group. An autograph or a photo here, a fist bump there. They were complete opposites from each other when it came to pandering to the fans. Once he was close enough, the former wrestler reached out to feel leather. That feeling along clenched around his heart warmly and painfully at the same time. “Dean.” He looked up as he whispered the name. Something must have worked because the blond was speechless and security wasn’t being called to tell him not to touch Ambrose. A small nod was picked up on and he followed it towards the roped off parking between the trucks.

When they got to Dean’s car, Phil took in the details the camera didn’t show him. Sleeplessness showed towards his eyes but maybe that was just his mirrored. And the smile he had didn’t cover the fact the company was working him sore. He must have been staring for too long because Ambrose tugged on the Dirty Deeds hoodie. “I didn’t think you’d put any money back into the company.” Dean smirked but didn’t let go of the thin jacket. “I’m not. I’m putting money in your pocket. That five cents in your paycheck- that’s from me.” Punk laughed then quickly leaned forward to kiss him.

Rough lips of a powerful kiss- he’d never be able to pretend he only wanted a glance again. Leaning up from the passenger seat gave him the upper hand. He worked his lips against the other’s until they parted under the pressure. The taste was as good as ever. His tongue was almost to Dean’s throat before they needed air. When they broke, the wrestler groaned. “I’m good but-” Dean looked at him to shut him up. “It’s not you, asshole. I hit the wheel.” Punk looked down at the steering wheel with a raised eyebrow. “This one here?” There wasn’t any noise so he didn’t think the blond smacked it. “How’d ya hit it?” Dean was obvious in trying to figure out something to say. “As I said… I’m good but-” Dean snapped at him. “Gave up on calling yourself the best in the world?” Punk shook his head. “No. Just didn’t think one kiss would have you bucking off the seat like some horny teen.” The younger one’s blush was masked by the dimly lit car. The passenger seat dropped backwards and a hand covered the closest shoulder. “There’s no wheels back here.”


End file.
